ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Types of Ninja
In LEGO's Ninjago theme, the Ninja wear a variety of outfits or gi, denoting various forms and ranks they take over the course of the story. These types mean various things to the consumer, although these changes in appearance are not particularly important, save in the actual spinner game, where they have different levels of Spinjitzu Power, or SP. Training/Original The standard Ninja outfit features a simple gi, with the color of the gi corresponding with the wearer's element. There are three ropes being used as a belt, with the fastener bearing the symbol of the wearer's element as well. The outfit also includes a mask that covers the entire head, with a small slit for the eyes. In the series, the masks appear to be attached to the gi-like hoods, as the Ninja are seen pulling them up from behind when going on a mission. Several other color variations on the basic Ninja uniform appeared in the show, including a variant of the Green Ninja suit (essentially the ZX suit without the shoulder armor and different headpiece), Zane's pink gi from "Can of Worms," and the "Brown Ninja" outfit (and occasional hood) periodically worn by Dareth. In the first pilot episode, Cole, Jay, and Zane were also seen wearing pure black versions of the basic outfit, when they unknowingly acted as Kai's final test to become a ninja; afterwards, Master Wu gave all four of them their standard outfits. In "Double Trouble," the students of Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys temporarily wore similar ninja gis to combat the Bizarro Ninja. In "Infamous," Lil' Nelson made a purple Ninja hood based on these outfits. In the Ninjago: Spinjitzu Spinners game, the basic Ninja have 1000 SP: 400 SP in their dominant element, and 300 SP in two other elements. MoS01Ninja.jpeg|Zane, Jay, and Cole in their first ninja suits Kai.png|Kai|link=Kai Jay.png|Jay ColeFinal.png|Cole|link=Cole Zane.png|Zane|link=Zane MoS16LittleNinja.png|Lloyd leads the students of Darkley's into battle wearing ninja gis. Dragon eXtreme Gi The DX Ninja ('D'ragon e'X'''treme Ninja), wore Ninja suits with the image of their respective Dragons on it. The dragons are positioned on the right side of the suits—their heads and front claws visible on the shirts and their tails coiling around the front of the pants—and each is breathing their elemental breath (Cole's Earth Dragon breathes Earth; Zane's Ice Dragon breathes Ice; Jay's Lightning Dragon breathes Lightning; and Kai's Fire Dragon breathes Fire). Their elemental symbols are now present on the backs of their suits, along with their individual name. Their Spinners are gold, with smaller details in the color of their elements. In order to achieve this rank, they must completely tame and understand their Elemental Dragons. In the series, the Ninja gain these uniforms when they ally with the Elemental Dragons in order to retrieve the Golden Weapons from the Underworld. After that adventure, they mainly wore their normal outfits until they received their new ZX suits. Lloyd's DX suit was not seen in the show and only available in minifigure form with a promotional product. Unlike the other Ninja, his suit has shoulder pads, and a head mask similar to his ZX variant (with the three-pronged headpiece left unpainted). In the ''Spinjitzu Spinners game, DX Ninja have 1100 SP: 500 SP in their dominant element, 300 SP in a secondary element, 200 SP in a tertiary element, and 100 SP in the final element. KaiDX.png|Kai DX JayDX.jpg|Jay DX Cole DX.png|Cole DX Zane2.png|Zane DX Njo108.jpg|Lloyd DX Kendo Armor The Kendo Ninja wear their regular color-coded gis under gray armor similar to that of Samurai X. Instead of cloth masks, they wear helmets similar to those used in fencing, with a grate-like mask that protects their faces. In the series, Kendo gear is used during the Ninjas' training exercises. The Ninja also wear color-coded bandanas under their helmets, and their armor is slightly more detailed and darker in color. In the Spinjitzu Spinners game, Kendo Ninja have 1000 SP: 300 SP in two elements, and 200 SP in the other two elements. FigKendoKai.png|Kendo Kai Jay Kendo.png|Kendo Jay Kendo Cole Minifigure.png|Kendo Cole Kendo Zane Minifigure.png|Kendo Zane Zen eXtreme Armor The ZX ('Z'en e'X'''treme) Ninja wear gis and cloth masks similar to their normal outfits, but with the addition of armor on various parts of their body. The armor design varies between Ninja, but all have a three-pronged piece on the "foreheads" of their masks and rugged armor plates on their shoulders. The back of the suit features a holder for katanas, but the Ninja keep their Golden Weapons there in the show. The dominant color of the armor varies between Ninja; Kai and Zane have golden armor, while Cole and Jay have silver armor. Lloyd has an identical headpiece to Cole and Jay's ZX suits, but his shoulder pads are dark gray. Some sets feature ZX Ninja without the shoulder armor, usually so they can fit in a vehicle or due to being in a smaller set (such as a polybag). In the series, the main four Ninja gain their ZX armor in a package from the mailman, delivered in "The Snake King," while Lloyd's ZX suit appears in stages throughout the series. It is first seen as a regular Ninja outfit (lacking the armor on the mask and shoulders) when Kai wore it in "The Green Ninja." By the time Lloyd donned it in "All of Nothing," the headpiece was present, while the shoulder armor appeared after Lloyd was aged into a teenager in "Child's Play." Lloyd's ZX minifigure has darker shoulder pads than in the show. In the ''Spinjitzu Spinners game, ZX Ninja have 1100 SP. Their SP distribution is similar to their Kendo forms, but with an extra 100 SP in their dominant element. The only exception is Lloyd ZX, who has an even 300 SP in all four elements (for a total of 1200 SP). Kai ZX.png|Kai ZX JayZX.png|Jay ZX Cole ZX1.png|Cole ZX Zane ZX 2.png|Zane ZX Lego Ninjago - Copy.png|Lloyd ZX NRG Gi The NRG Ninja is when the Ninja unlock their True Potential and convert their dominant element into energy. The main suit consists of a mask similar to the ZX Ninja but the triangular piece on the top is transparent. The suit is dominated by an elaborate design resembling an explosion of the character's primary element, with their elemental symbol at the center of the explosion, on the left side of the chest. In the series, NRG Ninja appear as their ZX forms (including shoulderpads and suit details), but glowing with light and made of or surrounded by their respective element (Kai becomes surrounded by a sphere of fire, Jay becomes an electrical being, Zane becomes enveloped by a pillar of light, and Cole becomes surrounded by orbiting rocks). In the Spinjitzu Spinners game, they have 900 SP; 500 SP in their dominant element and 400 SP in a secondary element. 105px-NRGKai3.png|NRG Kai NRG--Jay.jpg|NRG Jay NRGcole3.png|NRG Cole NRG Zane Minifigure.png|NRG Zane Elemental Robe/Kimono eXtreme The Ninja gained new suits when they arrived at the Temple of Light and Lloyd struck the Instrument of Peace and received their enhanced powers. Upon gaining these suits, the Ninja obtained new elemental weapons with similar powers to their Golden Weapons. The suits retain the hoods and shoulder pads of the ZX suits, but the gis are mostly black, with their corresponding colors used for details. Additionally, Lloyd's new suit changes his headpiece and shoulder pads from silver and grey to gold. Later, during the final battle against the Overlord in "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master," Lloyd's entire suit becomes golden-colored after he unlocks his full power as the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. In LEGO sets, only Lloyd has shoulder pads in his Elemental form. His golden form is also slightly different from the series's interpretation; the gold is darker and more metallic-looking, a few details (such as the characters on the kimono and the sash on his waist) remain green, and Lloyd's face becomes the same shade of gold as his outfit (making it appear somewhat similar to an NRG Ninja). Kai Kimono.jpg|Elemental Kai Jay kimono.png|Elemental Jay Elemental Cole Minifigure.png|Elemental Cole Elemental Zane Minifigure.png|Elemental Zane LloydGarmadonBook-1-.png|Elemental Lloyd 10580249 1474185126185435 4439259697633341173 n.jpg|Lloyd the Golden Ninja Techno Gi The Ninja received these advanced outfits from Borg Industries, along with their Techno Blades. The outfits appear as kimono-like robes in their respective Ninjas' color, with brown and gold highlights and a small medallion near the waist. Unlike previous outfits, the Techno Robes lack a hood, instead having color-coded bandanas that cover the lower half of the face. As such, these are the first Ninja minifigures to have hairpieces—which, naturally, are based on the characters' hairstyles in the series. Also, in the series, the Ninja, except Lloyd, lack black gloves. As with the Elemental robes, Lloyd is the only Techno Ninja whose outfit includes shoulder pads. KaiTechno.png|Kai in his Techno Robes JayTechno.png|Jay in his Techno Robes Img820x740 CharactersMain Cole.png|Cole in his Techno Robes ZaneTechno.png|Zane in his Techno Robes LloydTechno.png|Lloyd in his Techno Robes with his Golden Power Stone Warrior Armor This suit resembles Techno, with more details that make them look more like armor. They are the first suits in the show since the Ninjas' DX suits to be based off of only two colors (gray/silver and the color respective to each Ninja), except for Zane's. The suits have each Ninjas' respective dragon symbol as a medallion in the middle center of their torsos, but are otherwise identical to one another. The Techno Silver that Zane wears has light blue, jagged lines on it, as well as some gold highlights. Zane's variant also has his elemental symbol, instead of his standard dragon one, as a medallion on his lower torso. The Armored Techno gis are from the Stone Warriors when they served the Overlord in the fight against the First Spinjitzu Master. The armor makes the wearer immune to Golden Power. Zane and Lloyd's Armored Techno gis appear in 70728 Battle for Ninjago City, while Kai's appears in 5004077 Minifigure Pack as one of the minifigures. Jay's appears as a complimentary minifigure in LEGO Ninjago Character Encyclopedia Updated and Expanded, and Cole's appears in 5004393 Stone Armor Cole. Kai in Stone Army Armor.PNG|Techno Silver Kai Jay in Stone Army Armor.PNG|Techno Silver Jay Cole in Stone Army Armor.PNG|Techno Silver Cole Zane in Stone Army Armor.PNG|Techno Silver Zane Lloyd in Stone Army Armor.PNG|Techno Silver Lloyd Tournament Robes These color-coded gis have padded chestplates and a black strap running from the left shoulder to the right hip. On the strap is all four of the Tournament Ninjas' symbols, with only that Ninjas' symbol appearing on a gold badge on the right shoulder. They appear lighter than previous uniforms, exposing the arms and collars of the wearers. The hairpieces and bandanas are identical to the Techno Robe versions of the Ninja. In the cartoon, the Ninja received their Tournament gis from Chen when they attended the Tournament of Elements. It is the first suit to not be worn by all of the active Ninja; Zane never received his suit, relegating it to appearing only in an accessory set, 853544 Ninjago Accessory Set. Tournament Robe Kai.png|Tournament Kai Tournament Robe Jay.png|Tournament Jay Tournament Robe Cole.png|Tournament Cole Zane (Tournament).png|Tournament Zane Tournament Robe Lloyd.png|Tournament Lloyd Jungle Gi These outfits are a step back to the older Ninja uniforms, being full-body gis with a number of belts and pouches over the chest. They are the first uniforms since the Elemental Robes to have hoods, which each bear a Japanese character on the forehead. They are also the first uniforms where the only ninja with shoulder pads isn't Lloyd. It is presumed that Kai, Jay and Lloyd obtained their Jungle outfits from Chen sometime before "Spellbound," as this was their first appearance, but no background was given. (Zane had his outfit since "The Invitation," while Cole received his in "The Forgotten Element" upon getting his powers back). This uniform is worn by Kai, Cole, Jay, and Lloyd. Zane wears a modified version in his Titanium form, with metallic elements and shoulder pads resembling his ZX form's outfit. Skylor also wears this outfit, despite not being an official member of the team. Kai Junl.png|Jungle Kai|link=Kai JungleJay2.png|Jungle Jay|link=Jay ColeCGI.jpg|Jungle Cole|link=Cole ZaneCGI.png|Jungle Zane|link=Zane LloydJungleCGI.png|Jungle Lloyd|link=Lloyd Skylor.png|Jungle Skylor|link=Skylor Deepstone Armor These outfits are a similar type of robe to the Elemental Robes, with each Ninja wearing a mostly black gi with shoulder pads, and highlights in tone with their elemental color. In the series, this uniform was purchased by Wu some time between "The Corridor of Elders" and "Winds of Change." Lloyd wore his before and after his possession by Morro, while the other Ninja wore theirs throughout the whole Ghost Warrior crisis. Cole, however, never wore the Deepstone shoulder pads due to being turned into a ghost. This was the first ninja outfit to be worn by Nya. Her version of the Deepstone robe includes gold shoulder pads and a maroon gi with some light blue details. DSKaiCGI.png|Deepstone Kai|link=Kai DSJayCGI.png|Deepstone Jay|link=Jay DSColeCGI.png|Deepstone Cole|link=Cole DeepstoneZaneCGI.png|Deepstone Zane|link=Zane DSLloydCGI.png|Deepstone Lloyd|link=Lloyd WaterNinjaCGI.png|Deepstone Nya|link=Nya Airjitzu Gi The Airjitzu Ninja are very similar to the NRG variant, although it represents when the Ninja unlock Airjitzu. The main suit consists of a mask similar to the ZX Ninja but lacking decoration. Nya's Airjitzu suit is the only one to not be mainly black, with maroon as the main color instead. Zane, Cole, Jay, Kai, Lloyd, and Nya all have Airjitzu variants. These suits do not appear in the TV series. 70739 Kai.PNG|Airjitzu Kai 70740 Jay.PNG|Airjitzu Jay Airjitzu Cole Minifigure.png|Airjitzu Cole Airjitzu Zane Minifigure.png|Airjitzu Zane Lloyd (Airjitzu).png|Airjitzu Lloyd Nya (Airjitzu).png|Airjitzu Nya Destiny Robe These new Ninja outfits are similar to the Deepstone outfits (reusing the leg pieces and masks), but add an Airjitzu symbol on the torso and a new armor piece that holds katanas. The Airjitzu symbol is similar to side view version of the regular dragon symbols. In the show, the outfits are called Airjitzu suits, since the previous Airjitzu variants were not used in the show. Unlike other suits, these were "earned" by each Ninja when they mastered Airjitzu (which only excluded Nya temporarily). They also introduce new styles of the Ninjas' elemental symbols (along with the traditional symbols on the backs of each torso), incorporated into the Airjitzu tornado and individual animal depictions on the torso. The animal images have never been used before, and similarly to the dragon symbols, are not explained in the TV series. They also share similar colors with each Ninjas' previous dragon symbol, and details pertaining to their elements. This version is also the first time Nya is wearing the same style of Ninja outfit (including color scheme) as the rest of the Ninja. Lloyd has two other variants of this suit, one with full black armor similar to the kendo suits with a gold ring in the center, and the other being his replaced hood with the same neck-hood as the techno and tournament variants. FigSkyboundKai.jpg|Destiny Kai FigSkyboundJay.jpg|Destiny Jay 3ColeSkybound.png|Destiny Cole (Ghost) Destiny Zane Minifigure.png|Destiny Zane FigSkyboundLloyd.jpg|Destiny Lloyd FigSkyboundNya.jpg|Destiny Nya Honor Robe Used in "Day of the Departed," these Ninja outfits are primarily an amalgamation of the Ninjas' ZX, Original, and Deepstone outfits, with the armor piece from the Skybound gi. They also bring back the old styles of the Ninjas' elemental symbols and add a secondary color instead of the solid black on the Ninjas' hoods. Kai (S7).png|Kai Jay (S7).png|Jay Honor Cole Minifigure.png|Honor Cole Zane (S7).png|Zane Lloyd (S7).png|Lloyd Nya (S7).png|Nya Fusion Armor Introduced in Hands of Time, these Ninja suits look similar to the the Deepstone and Day of the Departed outfits, reusing the former's armor pieces and the latter's hood (except for Nya). Despite including elements from the previously mentioned suits, these suits have a completely new design for the torso and legs, with a highly detailed samurai theme. They also all have black arms. FIGKaiFusionHood.png|Fusion Kai FIGJayFusion.png|Fusion Jay FIGColeFusion.png|Fusion Cole FIGZaneFusion.png|Fusion Zane LEGO Fusion Lloyd.png|Fusion Lloyd FIGNyaFusion.png|Fusion Nya Secret Ninja Force Gi In the movie, which takes place in a different continuity than the show, the Ninja have new suits that have a new two-piece ninja hood and brand new designs on them. The new ninja hood is similar to the Deepstone and Skybound suits, with the hood being mainly black and that the secondary colors are based on the Ninjas' elements. Zane's Ninja hood, however, does not have any black coloring, but instead, is full white. Other notable variations are present between the individual suits: Nya has a waist cape, while Cole's suit does not have sleeves. A character called the Fuchsia Ninja wears this outfit in the color pink and black as the secondary color. Kai TLNMFig.jpeg|Kai TLNMJay Fig2.jpeg|Jay TLNM Cole Fig.png|Cole Ninja Force Zane Minifigure.png|Zane 70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon Reveal 01.jpg|Lloyd TLNMNya Fig.jpeg|Nya images.jpeg|The Fuchsia Ninja|link=The Fuchsia Ninja Sons of Garmadon Robes In the eighth season of Ninjago, the Ninja have new suits similar to the Ninja Force suits, by reusing the two-piece Ninja hood but now in reverse color (except for Cole and, to an extent, Zane), along with the armor piece from the Skybound suits. Despite including elements from the previously mentioned suits, these have a brand new designs on them. Kai.PNG|Kai Jay.PNG|Jay Cole.PNG|Cole Zane.PNG|Zane Lloyd.PNG|Lloyd Nya.PNG|Nya Spinjitzu Masters The Spinjitzu Masters outfits are very similar to the Airjitzu suits, although they represent when the Ninja are doing Spinjitzu. The masks of these suits consists of (for each Ninja) of the top half of their LEGO Ninjago Movie mask, and the bottom half of their SoG mask. Their torso seems to be the black "training" gi but enhanced by their elemental power (with the exception of Cole and Zane where it seems to be their Sons of Garmadon or Ninjago Movie suits) They all have colored hands that match their element, and black sleeves (except for Cole). They all share the same legs, which are the same ones for the new training gi. These suits do not appear in the TV series. 70633Kai.jpg|Kai 70635 Jay.jpg|Jay Spinjitzu Master Cole Minifigure.png|Cole Spinjitzu Master Zane.jpeg|Zane Spinjitzu Master Lloyd.jpeg|Lloyd 70634 8.jpg|Nya Hunted The Ninjas' gi in Season 9 all use their The LEGO Ninjago Movie (and SoG faces) for heads, and a mask that consists of the top half of their SoG mask and a black bottom half (Cole is the exception, as his mask remains the same because both halves are mostly black). Despite this, the masks were only used in two episodes. Lloyd used his in Radio Free Ninjago and Green Destiny, while the original four Ninja use theirs in Green Destiny. Nya does not use hers at all. Zane, Cole, Kai, and Jay's suits consist of their torn SoG suits with added armor elements (excluding Cole, whose outfit does not change following the conclusion to Sons of Garmadon). Lloyd and Nya's suits are brand new, with the Wu Cru symbol emblazoned on it. Kai S9.jpg|Kai Jay S9.jpg|Jay Cole S9.jpg|Cole Zane S9.jpg|Zane (Titanium) 70658 Lloyd.jpg|Lloyd Screen Shot 2018-06-09 at 11.50.20 AM.png|Nya Dragon Masters The Dragon Masters suit are very similar to the SoG's suits, by reusing the latter's hood but the torso has some new details that look like a pilot outfit. The Master of the Golden Dragon also has this variant. These suits do not appear in the TV series. DMSuitKai.png|Kai DMSuitJay.png|Jay Dragon Master Cole Minifigure.png|Cole DMSuitZane.png|Zane DMSuitGold.png|Teen Wu Legacy/March of the Oni The Ninjas' gi in the Legacy sets and Season 10 are less complex than some of the previous ones. They have new mask molds similar to the Deepstone and 2011 masks. Each of the Ninjas' masks is made of their base color, and a band of their secondary color over the top part. Several old design elements have returned, including Nya's gi having an azure and maroon color scheme for the first time since Day of the Departed and Cole's gi having sleeves for the first time since Hands of Time. Lloyd also has a Golden Ninja variant. In "The News Never Sleeps", Lil' Nelson has a hood based on the Legacy hood. On their torso, the designs have golden dragon emblems, similar to the DX suits. Legacy Kai 2019.png|Kai Legacy Jay 2019.png|Jay Legacy Cole 2019.png|Cole 2019_Legacy_Zane.png|Zane Legacy Lloyd 2019.png|Lloyd Legacy Nya 2019.png|Nya Golden Lloyd 2019.png|Lloyd (Golden Ninja) Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu The Ninjas' gi in the eleventh season are very simplistic compared to the suits they've worn prior. Each Ninjas' mask reuses their Legacy hood (except for Cole), but on the bandana is a Ninjagan symbol that corresponds with the first letter of the Ninjas' name. They each have a new armor piece similar to the Skybound armor, but on the right shoulder instead of the left. Lloyd is the only Ninja without gloves. The format for the suits are a plain ninja gi of their base color, with armor and rope elements similar to that of the Hunted suits. The torso and arms remain the Ninjas' base color, as well as the legs except for Jay (who has dark blue legs.) Kai2HY2019.png|Kai Jay2HY2019.png|Jay Summer 2019 Cole Minifigure 2.png|Cole Zane2HY2019.png|Zane Lloyd2HY2019.png|Lloyd Nya2HY2019.png|Nya Forbidden Spinjitzu The FS Ninja are nearly identical to the summer 2019 suits, the only difference is their hoods possess a powered-up element. KaiVS.png|Kai FS JayVS.png|Jay FS Forbidden Spinjitzu Cole Minifigure 2.png|Cole FS ZaneVS.png|Zane FS LloydVS.png|Lloyd FS NyaVS.png|Nya FS Forbidden Spinjitzu (Spinjitzu Slam) The Spinjitzu Slam outfits are very similar to the NRG and FS suits, being similar to the former's elemental designs and reusing the latter's hood. It is also similar to the ZX suits, by using some gold and/or silver details on each Ninja. Cole and Nya are the only Ninja without Spinjitzu Slam Variants. Forbidden Spinjitzu Kai Spinjitzu Slam Version.png|FS Kai (Spinjitzu Slam) Forbidden Spinjitzu Jay Spinjitzu Slam Version.png|FS Jay (Spinjitzu Slam) Forbidden Spinjitzu Zane Spinjitzu Slam Version.png|FS Zane (Spinjitzu Slam) Forbidden Spinjitzu Lloyd Spinjitzu Slam Version.png|FS Lloyd (Spinjitzu Slam) Notes *Since the beginning, the symbols of the four original Ninja have been of their Elemental Dragons, while Lloyd had the symbol of the Ouroborus snake until he obtained his Elemental suit which had a symbol more like the other's but resembling a serpent. When he finally became the Golden Ninja, it was changed to his current dragon symbol. *The Silver Techno Robes all have dragon symbols (each designated to the appropriate Ninja), except for Zane, who has his elemental symbol instead. **This may have been an error, a meaningless detail, or a hint to Zane's greater role in that season and episode. **Also, he has a different design than the rest of Ninja. *The strip of Chinese characters on the Tournament Robe are the Elemental Symbols of the Ninja, excluding Zane's. Together they are "平牛羊斗" and translates to "flat cattle sheep fight." Strangely enough, these symbols' appearance also hint at their respective elements: Kai's character symbol resembles a blacksmith's forge, for fire; Cole's is like an earth-moving bucket; Jay's hints an electric Chinese lantern; Lloyd's is a pair of swords, hilts crossed; and Zane's is a collection of icicles. **Their symbols also are tied to the Ninjas' names as well. With the exception of Kai, Lloyd, and Cole, their symbols actually translate in English to their names. Nya's symbol (牛—cow) is pronounced "nyu," Zane's symbol (山—mountain) is pronounced "Shane," and Jay's symbol (羊—sheep) although this is a stretch, is pronounced yang. *The Skybound outfits feature a sideways glance at the Ninjas' elemental symbols, revealing that they were actually animals: Kai's is a lion, Jay's is an octopus, Zane's is a wolf, Cole's is a gorilla, Nya's is a phoenix, and Lloyd's remains a dragon. *On the official Ninjago website, the Wu-Cru missions requires you to pick a character and as you complete "Level Up" missions progress through the various gi. This caused the creation of several non-canon suits for Zane, Lloyd, and Nya. *The Ninja might have extra copies of their previous suits as Jay was seen in his ZX suit in Season 4. In Season 2, their ZX suits changed into Elemental Robes. In Season 9, Lloyd and Nya both wore their Hunted gi, until "The Gilded Path," when they had to burn them. They later wore extra ones in "The Weakest Link" up until "Green Destiny." *The ZX variants of the Ninja (along with Nya's 2014 Samurai X variant) are featured as unlockable characters in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame. *The Ninjas' movie to Season 9 symbols go as follows: **Zane's symbol is a snowflake. **Lloyd's is two Ninjagan 'L's overlapping (for [Ll]''-oyd). **Cole's symbol is the Ninjagan letter for 'E' (for earth). **Kai's symbol is a Ninjagan 'H' (possibly for ''hot). **Jay's symbol is a Ninjagan 'T' (possibly for thunder). **And Nya's symbol is a Ninjagan 'W' (for water). *Also on the Ninjas' gi, are words spelled out across their belts: **Zane has "ice" on his, in blue. **Lloyd has "ninja." **Cole has "earth." **Kai has "fire." **Jay has "spark." **Nya has "water." ***During Season 9, Cole is the only Ninja to have words on his gi. Gallery SkyboundPrototype.png|Zane, Kai, and Jay's prototype Skybound suits Ninjago.png|The ZX Ninja Theme-cards ninjago.png|Cole, Kai, Zane, and Jay's Elemental Robes Ninja7.jpg WuCru.png|The Ninja wearing their Skybound outfits in Wu Cru NinjagoHi.jpg HoTCGINinja.jpeg|The Ninja wearing their Fusion suits SoGNinja2.png SoGNinja.png|The Ninja in their season 8 suits Ninjago 4D Movie Poster.jpeg CGISecret Ninja Force.png|The Ninja in their Ninja Force gi Season 9 ninja.png|The ninja in their season 9 suits MasterOfSpinjitzuShirtArt2019.png|The Ninja in their Legacy/March of the Oni suits. MoTOGroupNinjaAndWu.jpg Ninja Partying.jpg S11 Ninja.jpeg Forbidden Spinjitzu Ninja.jpg de:Ninja-Anzüge pl:Rodzaje Ninja Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:The Final Battle Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Ninja Category:The Hands of Time Category:2017 Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:2019 Category:March of the Oni